lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed Tucker
Internal Affairs Bureau | title = Captain Lieutenant Sergeant | precinct = One Police Plaza | family = Unnamed ex-wife Eugene O'Hanigan | occupation = Police officer | status = Alive | first = "Counterfeit" | last = | playedby = Robert John Burke }} Ed Tucker is a former Internal Affairs Bureau officer with the New York City Police Department that investigates police officers suspected of breaking the law. Because of his job along with his attitude, he is unpopular with the detectives of SVU. He believes no one is above suspicion, willing to use any and every angle to sniff out supposed dirty cops, and is very accusatory, especially towards the detectives of SVU, apparently believing they are the most likely to go rogue. He is currently in a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Olivia Benson. History As a Sergeant He is first seen as a sergeant investigating a patrol officer at the 22nd Precinct named Al Marcosi after he had sex with a prostitute and let her go. When Marcosi is later suspected of the rape and murder of Paula Grace and SVU question him, Tucker berates Captain Cragen but Cragen holds his ground and counters that they knew about Marcosi. They work together and eventually rule him out and start looking at police impersonators. Officer Marcosi eventually helps by giving them a license plate number of a car near the scene and link it to a man named Jeffrey Trapani. He is eventually arrested trying to kill one of his former victims and the case is closed. ( : "Counterfeit") He later investigated a cocaine ring that used baby formula as a method of smuggling that supposedly had a cop on the payroll. When SVU detectives tried to take in Derek Pfeiffer, one of the smugglers, in for questioning Tucker forced them to let him go and lied that Cragen signed off on it. Cragen later berates Tucker for this and Tucker tells them to stay away from his case. When Pfeiffer ends up murdered Cragen wrestles the case away from Tucker and has Detective Elliot Stabler go undercover. Eventually the cop's name is revealed to be Detective Brad Kendall but before he can be arrested he's shot and killed by Elliot after he identified himself. Tucker interrogated Stabler and sent him on modified duty even after Stabler found the dirty cop. The head of the ring is eventually revealed to be Derek's boss Keith Gerard and he is arrested by Detectives Fin and Benson. Captain Cragen used this to expedite Stabler's case and avoid bad press on the DA's Office and IAB. ( : "Risk") He later investigates SVU when a man named Eddie Cappilla overdoses on heart medication in Elliot's custody. He tries to pin the blame on the suicide on Stabler and Doctor George Huang and threatens to turn Huang over to the Office of Professional Responsibility and threatens him by saying he hopes his medical-malpractice insurance is paid up. The case isn't pursued and both Huang and Stabler keep their jobs. ( : "Fallacy") Tucker pawned off a dead girl who supposedly died in a police shootout to SVU because he didn't want the extra paperwork. ( : "Perfect") Tucker was called in after Detective Elliot Stabler pushed Meredith Rice against a wall in an interrogation room. Rice sexually assaulted him, and he pushed her away from him. She had a seizure after that, and had to be hospitalized. Tucker reminded Stabler about an incident four years ago when Stabler told the NYPD psychologist that he dreamed about killing perps. It was later determined that Stabler didn't cause the seizure, but that a brain tumor was the cause. ( : "Head") He investigated Stabler again when he was suspected of killing a suspect in the rape and murder of a mob lawyer. Tucker brings up his previous statement about wanting to kill suspects and uses it to label Stabler guilty. Eventually the charges are dropped when the victim is revealed to have a medical condition which caused his death. ( : "Dependent") He investigated Detective Olivia Benson when she is suspected of leaking a story about a gay football star, Lincoln Haver, killing his boyfriend to the press through her boyfriend Kurt Moss. It is later revealed that that manager leaked the story because he killed the boyfriend. ( : "Closet") He investigated the entire SVU Unit after a convicted rapist and child molester, Gilbert Kessler, accuses them of dragging their feet in the investigation which allowed him to rape another boy. He interrogates everyone and questions why they didn't move on him when the first victim, Justin McTeague, came forward and they reveal that the victim came in before and falsely accused a teacher of molesting him so they had to gather more evidence before questioning him. After that Tucker realizes SVU did nothing wrong and if they moved at Justin's word alone the case would've fallen apart. ( : "Lead") As a Lieutenant He is eventually promoted to lieutenant and is called in after Detective Olivia Benson is accused of murdering a biker named Clyde Vandyne when her DNA is found on him. He arrests her in SVU's office while her colleagues protest and Tucker attempts to use her treatment for PTSD and single life to get her to confess but she wouldn't and asked for a lawyer. It is later revealed that the real killer is a serial rapist named Brady Harrison, who Benson collared six to seven years ago and framed Olivia using fabricated DNA. ( : "Perverted") He investigated Stabler when Sandra Roberts accuses Stabler of kicking her husband Hank Roberts. She angrily accuses Stabler when he is trying to pick up her son Nicky and while Stabler denies the allegations, Tucker doesn't believe him and Hank is shown to have a bloody nose. He interviews Stabler about the incident and continually accuses Stabler until Detective Fin cuts the interview short, despite Tucker's protests when Nicky and Sandra are arguing in the squad room. Tucker follows them and eventually witnesses Nicky tells everyone that Sandra kicked Hank in the face and instructed her to blame Stabler. He also reveals he and his mom were beaten by Hank as well and she tried to get Nicky to lie saying Stabler beat him. ( : "Pop") He investigated Stabler again when an underage rapist named Hunter Mazelon accuses him of touching his junk. While obviously false Tucker still persecutes him and when Stabler follows Hunter Tucker questions him. The charges are eventually dropped after Hunter's other victims are revealed and he murders his own molester. ( : "Delinquent") He investigated Detective Amanda Rollins after she shot and killed Jeff Parker, her sister's abusive ex-boyfriend, while he was in the process of attacking her. During this investigation Benson and Cragen make clear their contempt for Tucker, and he demonstrates a prejudice against SVU, often needing to be reined in by his captain while investigating the case. After Kim changes her story to say that Jeff wasn't attacking her, and learning of the insurance policy which named Detective Rollins as a beneficiary, he had her arrested. He is later forced to drop the charges when he is presented a recording by Detective Nick Amaro, where Kim admits to setting Amanda up in order to collect the life insurance policy she took out on Jeff, which would not pay out if the deceased was killed while committing a crime. He and another detective later head to Kim's hotel room to arrest her only to find that she has already fled. ( : "Deadly Ambition") He investigated a corrupt precinct known as the 12th when they are suspected of burying complaints. Eventually he calls on SVU's assistance and offers Brian Cassidy his detective's shield badge to investigate when his witness, Mike Groves, is institutionalized because he suspected the 12th of raping a woman named Tanya Jenkins. Brian is partnered with West, the prime suspect, and is eventually convinced that West, his partner Ryan Quinn and his lieutenant Terrance Wood are dirty. They set a honey trap, but Tucker tips Wood off to Brian's status as an undercover and Quinn and West try to kill him. Brian is saved, but Cragen is outraged that Tucker put Cassidy at such risk for his case. Eventually the case is closed and everyone is locked up. ( : "Internal Affairs") He and Cassidy are later called to investigate Nick Amaro after he shot and paralyzed Yusef Barre while chasing a suspect who supposedly shot a cop. During the investigation Tucker continued his pattern of relentlessly investigating SVU by interrogating Rollins, Amaro and the wounded officer. He later arrests Nick when his blood alcohol comes back almost positive. He later investigates when people shoot at Nick and almost kill his mother and daughter. ( : "Amaro's One-Eighty") When William Lewis commits suicide and frames Olivia for killing him Tucker is called to investigate and arrives at the hospital just after Sergeant Benson arrives. Tucker attempts to see Benson but is stopped by the new SVU acting commander Lieutenant Declan Murphy. Tucker calls Murphy's leadership into question and brings up Benson slipping her protection detail and accuses Benson of murdering and assaulting Lewis, while Murphy defends Benson's actions as necessary to save Amelia Cole. Tucker skeptically asks him if he witnessed this and Amaro states he heard some of it. Tucker tries to get by him, but Murphy won't budge and Tucker eventually leaves. Tucker and Sergeant Cole Draper take Sergeant Benson's statement about the incident with Benson explaining how she went to find Lewis on her, was forced to leave her weapon, vest, and cell phone and then kidnapped her. She then tells of how Lewis almost raped her when he decided not to seeing she wouldn't resist. Rita Calhoun cuts the interview short and takes Olivia out of there to confer with her client. They continue the interview with Rita present the next day and she tells them Lewis held the revolver he killed himself within his left hand. She then describes Lewis' game of Russian Roulette and how they took turns. Tucker stops Benson and turns the camera off before he tries to offer Benson a way out: Claim she killed him in self-defense to save Amelia. Benson initially refuses and Tucker pulls up all the evidence to the contrary and repeatedly tries to convince her to change her story. But Sergeant Benson stubbornly states she won't commit perjury to save herself. Tucker and Draper then interview Murphy, Fin, Rollins, and Amaro about their accounts of the incident with all but Amaro giving general statements in Benson's favor. Amaro tells them about Benson's spontaneous admission that Lewis killed himself with Tucker and Draper trying to dissuade him. Amaro then exclaims that they aren't going to frame her for killing Lewis. Benson and Rita then visit Tucker and Draper one last time before they turn in their report with Tucker once again urging Benson to say she killed Lewis to save herself from ADA Derek Strauss' inquisition. Benson and Rita both state that Benson isn't changing her "story" and Tucker wishes Benson luck with Strauss before they turn in their report. Benson is eventually cleared of any wrongdoing. ( : "Post-Mortem Blues") He investigated Officer Amaro again after Tensley Evans accused him of sexual improprieties. Sergeant Benson shows him the dash cam footage proving Tensley is lying, but Tucker says when his investigation is done he will let her know. ( : "Producer's Backend") He again investigates Detective Amaro yet again after he is accused by an EMT named Himes of intimidating his soon to be mother-in-law, Gabriella Nunez, into recanting her accusations against his father. He interviews Detective Amaro and comments on the many IAB investigations involving him and Amaro quickly states he didn't pressure the victim into recanting. Tucker brings up his conversation in Spanish and Amaro explains he told her everything is going to be okay. Tucker is skeptical, but Amaro angrily explains he didn't tell the victim to recant in English or Spanish. Tucker then surprisingly just takes his word and warns him to stay away from the case. He later meets Sergeant Benson and they discuss Amaro's case with Benson reassuring him that he will not protect his father. Tucker then explains he feels sorry for Nick's situation and Benson makes a comment about him getting soft. Tucker then invites Benson for a drink, which Benson happily accepts. ( : "Padre Sandungeuro") He later visits Sergeant Benson at her office to inform her that One Police Plaza want a Lieutenant instead of a Sergeant running the Special Victims Unit. Benson defends her command with the fact her recent successes and Tucker informs her he recommended her for the position. She is reluctant, but Tucker informs her that if she doesn't they will select one to take her position. Benson tells him she doesn't know what to say and Tucker leaves commenting that she may want to choose carefully who her number two is going to be. ( : "Parents' Nightmare") Sergeant Benson later calls to meet him in a bar and asks if her squad knows about Johnny Drake's status as Noah's father and she replies they do. Benson tries to explain that she didn't know about about Johnny until after he was arrested and Tucker confirms that he talked to the M.E.'s office and verified that. Tucker then explains that while there isn't a problem as far as the department is concerned, she probably should have kept it to herself. Benson appreciates and thanks him and they order drinks and Benson explains Amaro's wish to take the sergeant's exam and Tucker tells her that the department will never promote him because of all the investigations and bad press he has received. While upset about the news she accepts it. When Amaro is shot by Johnny, Tucker arrives at the hospital to ask about his condition and Sergeant Benson says he is fine. While discussing Johnny's motive Tucker theorizes that it was suicide-by-cop and Benson agrees. ( : "Surrendering Noah") As a Captain In 2016, Tucker is promoted to Captain of the Internal Affairs Bureau. As Captain, Tucker attends a hostage situation in Manhattan, involving Lieutenant Olivia Benson. It is revealed that before Tucker joined IAB he was an Emergency Service Unit officer and that he takes the hostage situation refresher course twice a year. (SVU: "Townhouse Incident") It is revealed that he and Benson have gotten much closer, and are possibly involved in a romantic relationship with one another. Benson and Tucker go out for drinks and seem extremely comfortable around one another. Benson clutches his arm after he places a hand on her lower back. (SVU: "Collateral Damages") Their relationship is confirmed when Barba and Benson are arguing in his office. (SVU: "Manhattan Transfer") Benson is defending Ed when he's accused of being in a sex-trafficking ring, and Barba finds out she is in a relationship with him. Ed's name is cleared and he returns to his job in IAB. He and Benson go out for drinks at the end of the case. (SVU: "Unholiest Alliance") Benson and Tucker are in her office. Tucker mentions ordering in and having it delivered to her apartment by the time they get there. She replies, "Sounds romantic." They are then interrupted by Carisi (SVU: " Assaulting Reality") He comforts Benson as she mourns the loss of her second-in-command Sgt. Mike Dodds, whose death inspires Tucker to transfer to the NYPD Emergency Response Unit's Hostage Negotiation Team. (SVU: "Heartfelt Passages") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: **Season 3: "Counterfeit" **Season 4: "Risk" • "Fallacy" • "Perfect" **Season 5: "Head" **Season 8: "Dependent" **Season 9: "Closet" **Season 10: "Lead" **Season 11: "Perverted" **Season 12: "Pop" • "Delinquent" **Season 14: "Deadly Ambition" **Season 15: "Internal Affairs" • "Amaro's One-Eighty" • "Post-Mortem Blues" **Season 16: "Producer's Backend" • "Padre Sandungeuro" • "Parents' Nightmare" • "Surrendering Noah" **Season 17: "Community Policing" • "Townhouse Incident" • "Collateral Damages" • "Manhattan Transfer" • "Unholiest Alliance" • "Heartfelt Passages" Trivia *Robert John Burke, who plays the tough on crime NYPD Internal Affairs Officer Ed Tucker ironically also plays the chief enforcer for HR (New York City's underground group of dirty NYPD cops) Officer Patrick Simmons on the CBS crime drama series ''Person of Interest. *A deleted scene in Post-Mortem Blues reveals that he and Rita Calhoun were romantically involved for an unknown period of time. Calhoun assures Olivia Benson that her former relationship with the IAB Agent wouldn't effect her ability to defend Benson. *As seen in "Heartfelt Passages", Capt. Tucker is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, World Trade Center Breast Bar, NYPD Meritorious Police Duty, NYPD Exellent Police Duty, and NYPD 150th Commemorative Breast Bar. Category:Males Category:IAB Characters Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Sergeants Category:Lieutenants Category:Captains